Safe Or Not
by citylights319
Summary: Alex sighed in frustration. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" Mr. Blunt answered. "I should say not."
1. Headquarters and Plans

**So I had started writing this in my notebook. Then when i got on the computer to type it i changed the story direction completely. Lollll. Welll, this is the first chapter! It might be a bit cliche and then again it might not. No flames please!**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is taken.**

CHAPTER 1: HEADQUARTERS AND PLANS

Alex walked though the hallways of MI6 headquarters toward the room he hated the most. Blunt's office. His apparent calm demeanor evaporated as soon as he reached the office. He threw open the door with a bang and walked swiftly up to Blunt, slapping his palms down on his desk.

"If you think for _one_ moment that I'm going on another mission, you are sorely, _sorely_ mistaken. Your so called agents almost got me killed last time if I recall correctly! I am not-!"

Ms. Jones, who was standing by Mr. Blunt, cut him off, "Alex, if you hadn't noticed, we have company. Please set your emotions aside for a few moments.

Alex ignored her.

"I'm not stupid. I saw all 5 of them as soon as I came in. I'm a bloody spy remember?"

Blunt gestured to an open seat.

"Please sit down Agent Rider. We have some things to discuss."

Alex remained standing. Blunts face remained blank and he continued speaking.

"Another snakehead has arisen and is in action once again. This one is more dangerous than the others. Their leader is a man named, or called rather, Mackdun Hacker. They know what you did to the other snakehead and made it clear to us they want you dead. But they also want someone else."

Alex looked up.

"They want Mackenzie Adams. Her father currently works with the snakehead. Her mother had too, until she switched sides to work with us. Unfortunately she was killed as soon as the snakehead found out, on a mission. They have now turned their attention to the only other Adams alive besides the one working for them. Her," Blunt pointed to the girl sitting a couple feet away from Alex.

Alex spoke, "Where am I involved?"

"We originally wanted you to be her bodyguard for the time being. But then we got the threat for you also. K Unit and Agent Daniels will be accompanying you to your house, Alex. You will pack some stuff and you will be heading to a place a little ways from Brecon Beacons. The units will be rotating, keeping watch over the two of you until the matter is resolved," explained Ms. Jones.

"Brecon Beacons?" Alex exclaimed. "This is absurd!"

"Alex, you will not have to step a foot into the actual camp. You will not have to train with the units either," Ms. Jones clarified. She hesitated. "Not that we didn't think about letting you brush up on your training, but the Sergeant was adamant about not letting you in. New recruits are still being tested as of now and we didn't want questions being asked."

Alex sighed in frustration. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Mr. Blunt answered. "I should say not."


	2. Here

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Alex Rider… not. Sniff sniff. **

CHAPTER 2: Here

The group walked swiftly out of the building as soon as Mr. Blunt was done briefing them. Alex paused as he got to the front door but then straightened his shoulders and walked out. Outside a sleek black limo was waiting for them. Eagle reached for the car door handle, but both Ben and Alex raised a hand to stop him. He looked at them questionably.

"What?" he asked. Alex rolled his eyes and stepped around to the other side of the car and rapped on the window. The driver rolled it down.

"ID please," Alex asked a bit snappishly. The driver, Josh McSire, gave it to him, and after scrutinizing it, Alex gave it back.

"It's all right, you can get in now," Alex said. Eagle had the decency to look embarrassed and they climbed into the car.

They reached Alex's house in five minutes and Alex braced himself for the yelling that was soon to come. Ben got out of the car and then turned to the others.

"Stay in the car you guys. I need to talk to Alex's guardian."

He followed Alex into the house. He walked into the kitchen to see a fiery redhead standing by the stove.

"Alex? Alex! Where were you! You didn't even call after you came out of school!" Jack Starbright yelled. She stopped as Ben came into view. She looked him up and down and the atmosphere seemed to get even tenser as she took in Ben's black dress pants and light blue dress shirt with a matching tie.

"Alex. Will _not. _Be going on another mission! I don't care what your bosses say. I'll go back to America if I have to, but he is not-!"

"Jack," Alex said quietly. "I'm not going on a mission. MI6 is putting me and someone else in a safe house to protect us."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that's a first." She looked at him, "When are you going?"

"Now," Alex said and headed upstairs. Jack waited until the footsteps faded and then spun around to Ben.

"If anything happens to him, I'll be holding _you _personally responsible. Understand?" she hissed.

"Crystal, ma'am," Ben replied quietly. "I'll guard him like he was my own."

Jack looked at him carefully.

"I hope you will," she said, "I hope you will."

Alex came down with his duffel bag and after a hug for Jack, Ben and Alex went back to the car.


	3. And

**Disclaimer: I love Alex Rider, but to say he was mine would be treason. (Hmmmm… I don't think that makes sense. Lollll.) I DON'T OWN THE ALEX RIDER SERIES!**

CHAPTER 3: And

The ride, according to Snake would be three hours long, so they got comfortable. Alex closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep. He was aware of everything. Eagle humming quietly to himself, Snakes light snoring, the girl, Mackenzie, shifting uncomfortably, Wolf and Ben leafing through files. Files! Alex's eyes shot open and he got up and slid into the seat next to Mackenzie, across from Ben and Wolf. Ben was reaching for his file, but Alex quickly grabbed it.

"Wait," he said. He quickly glanced at it and then smiled as he noticed how thin his was compared to the others. His file basically said nothing.

Name: Alexander John Rider

DOB: 7/17 ** [AN- I don't want to put a year, you guys can insert whatever you want there.]**

Place of birth: England **[AN- Lolll. I don't want to put a specific place either.]**

Age: 15

School: Brookland

Football: Brookland Badgers; Position: Forward

Relations/ Family Acquaintances

Father: John Rider- Deceased

Mother: Helen (Beckett) Rider- Deceased **[AN- Thanks ****ObsessivelyOdd **** for Helen's maiden name.]**

Uncle: Ian Rider- Deceased

Guardian: Jacqueline Starbright

Godfather: Anthony Sean Howell- Deceased** [AN- Thanks again ObsessivelyOdd for Ash's name!]**

Thomas Harris

Yassen Gregorovich

Clearance: 12/12 **[AN- Clearance means that you need to be this 'high up' to be able to see his files… right?]**

Level: 4/5 **[AN- I know you guys all like to think of Alex as the perfect spy, but he's still only 15.]**

Missions: Classified

Missions Successful: Classified

Medical History: Classified

Availability: Available

Smiling, Alex handed it to Ben.

"You can have it back now."

Ben took it from him and Wolf peered over his shoulder as he opened it. Alex watched as Ben's face changed from curious to amused and Wolfs… form curious to outraged.

"That's it? How is that it? There is nothing in here!" he glared at Alex, who grinned.

"I know. What's wrong with hat? If there's anything you need to know I'll tell you," he said.

Snake, who had woken up took the file.

"Why is your medical history classified," he asked, turning his serious gaze to Alex. Alex shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Ask them." Snake shook his head and Eagle took his file, but Alex knew the matter wasn't finished as yet.

Suddenly the girl, Mackenzie, spoke.

"Can I see my file?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. Alex noticed that, considering the position she was in right now, she was doing pretty good. Her face was mostly blank, though Alex could still tell she was nervous, and on the surface she didn't look to be bothered at all. But Alex knew better.

He grabbed her file and handed it to her. He peered over her shoulder and then laughed inside as he noticed how uncomfortable she felt. She gave him a look and he held up his hands in mock surrender. Mackenzie scanned through it swiftly.

"If I can't see it can I still ask?" Alex said, yawning.

"Why not? I'm not going to say classified for each question," she said pointedly. Alex rolled his eyes.

"School, age, parents, et cetera," Alex said. Mackenzie shook her head.

"Technically those aren't questions," she said with an eyebrow raised. "I go to, _went_ to, Duke Oswald Preparatory Academy ." She stopped as Alex snorted.

"You mean you went to the all white, all rich, all snob school? Go on."

"Don't stereotype the school," she said glaring at him. "I'm fourteen, my dad is Rick Adams and my mom was Katherine Adams," she paused and Alex averted his gaze. "Ummm, school newspaper, cheerleader, girls football* team."

Alex looked at her and shook her head. "So you have the perfect life that everybody wants but never has, huh?"

She just looked at him.

"I _had_ the perfect life. Now… I don't."


	4. There

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own him. **

**I might be updating faster now that all the regents exams and stuff are done. But then again I might not since it's summer vacation. We'll see. =** ]

Chapter 4: There

Mackenzie POV

When I first saw the "safe house" the only word I could think of was: disgusting. It was some kind of wooden cabin that looked to have been there forever. But that was the outside.

The inside was as new and modern as you could get. There were four bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Everything was brand new. In every room though there was a hidden microphone and an emergency button. The living room, the kitchen and the hallways had cameras. Every room was also equipped with knives and guns.

On the way there we had found out that Agent Daniels was to be staying with us for the whole time we were to be kept there. I was happy; the more protection the better. Alex? Not so happy. He didn't want to be there and couldn't care less about anything. After our little chat in the car he said nothing. It was dark when we finally reached there. As soon as we got there Alex and I both took our bags and went to out separate rooms. K Unit and Agent Daniels would be rotating positions. Two inside and two outside. Then tomorrow morning a new unit would be replacing K Unit, and then in the afternoon another unit would be replacing _them_.

Alex and I were not to step one foot out of the house without someone with us. End of story.

I was now lying down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working. Every sound I heard had my heart racing. I looked at the clock: 1:52. Sighing, I decided to get up. I hesitated as I opened the door and then went out. I wasn't going to run into anyone anyway. So wrong.

I heard voices. I tiptoed into the kitchen to find K Unit, Alex and Agent Daniels around the kitchen table. I got angry, though I didn't show it. They had shut up as soon as I came in. I was kept out of everything since MI6 contacted me. I was told nothing except they had to protect me because my dad's organization was trying to kill me; that was it. And what was there to talk about at 2:00 in the morning that I was to be kept out of?

Flipping my hair out of my eyes I got a glass of water and sat down next to Eagle across from Alex and Wolf. Snake and Fox were at the ends. I folded my arms and looked at them.

"So, uh, why are you up?" Agent Daniels broke the silence.

"Why are you?" I fired back.

"Because we have to be," Wolf said pointedly.

"Yeah, we're guarding you two remember?"

"Why is he up? It's two o'clock in the morning," I said pointing to Alex with my chin.

Alex looked at me.

"What are you? Five? Jealous that I was up and you weren't?"

My face turned bright red. Ok. Now I was getting angry.

"That's _not_ what I meant," I snapped back embarrassed. "What were you guys taking about when I came in?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh you're nosy too?"

I gripped my glass.

"I just want to know what's going on," I snapped back. "Their looking for me too."

"There's nothing to know," Agent Daniels said.

"Really? Is that why you all shut up as soon as I came in?"

"We were surprised that was all," Snake said.

"Oh? Well, please continue where you left off. Don't mind me," I retorted.

At that they all looked uncomfortable. Except for Alex.

"Maybe your right," he mused, a smile playing about his lips. "Maybe we don't want you to hear what we're talking about." He paused, "But we still want to continue our conversation." He paused again. "So leave."

I stared at him in absolute disgust.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh? You're heard of hearing too?" He then started to speak slowly and clearly, as if I was an idiot. "We think. You. Should leave. So. We. Could-."

He never finished. I threw my full cup of water into his face.

"You know," I said smiling sweetly, "I think I'm feeling a bit tired now."

I put my empty cup in the sink and then walked over to Alex so I was right in his face.

"I don't. Like. To be treated. Like. I'm five," I mimicked him.

Then I walked out of the kitchen. Leaving them silent.

**I'll probably be updating again really soon. The next chapter will pick up two second after this one. = ] Note: Just because Mackenzie is a bit sassy and what not in this chapter; it doesn't mean that all of a sudden she'll become this butt kicking, karate girl. She's exactly like us. She might be able to throw a punch or two and use her head, but that's about it. This will not turn into an, "And suddenly the girl can fight just like Alex. And she's perfect for Alex because she can become a spy too!" Nahhhhh. Not happenin.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved. **


	5. Only

**Disclaimer: "Alex Rider and friends?" "Yes?" "Do you belong to me?" "I should say not!"**

CHAPTER 5: Only

"_I don't. Like. To be treated. Like. I'm five," I mimicked him. _

_Then I walked out of the kitchen. Leaving them silent. _

...

Alex sat there in silence.

"What just happened?" Alex hissed.

The table busted up in laughter, looking at Alex, who had water dripping down his face and on his shirt.

CRASH! Eagle fell of his chair, adding to the hilarity that had now taken the room. Well, Alex still wasn't laughing. He got up and grabbed a clean dish towel and started to mop off his hair.

"Oh screw this," Alex glared and then shook his head like a dog.

The laughter had died down now.

"You know, I don't see why we're not telling her anything," said Ben.

"She doesn't need to know anything," Alex snapped.

Eagle looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Yeah Cub. There really is no reason we shouldn't keep her updated," Snake mused.

Alex shook his head. "The less you know the better."

"Oh yeah?" Wolf asked.

Alex turned to him. "Yeah."

"And why would you say that _Agent_ Rider?" Ben asked, but Alex could see in his eyes that he already knew.

"If the snakehead does manage to kidnap us, they're going to want information," Alex said.

"And?" Eagle asked, not understanding.

"The less information you know the better," Alex said. "So when you say 'I don't know' when their torturing you, you'll really be telling the truth."

**[AN I was thinking of leaving it there, but I didn't want it to be that short.]**

Alex left and the room fell silent once again.

"Is he always like that?" Eagle asked.

Wolf snorted. "Forget that. Does he always _think_ like that?"

"Fox, you must know. You worked with him the most," Snake said, looking at him.

Fox sigh. "Don't judge him. Missions made him emotionless. Missions made him serious. And it was missions that would make him try his hardest to make sure that, once this is over, Mackenzie Adams will never have to deal with the same things he dealt with… and will continue dealing with."

...

Mackenzie POV

I woke up to sunlight pouring in my window and to the loud footsteps and voices of what I assumed was the next unit that would be keeping us put in this prison.

After brushing my teeth, I pulled on some clothes and I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail as I walked into the kitchen. Two soldiers' from the new unit were there.

They turned to me when I walked in.

"Mackenzie Adams, correct?" the big tall guy said. I nodded.

"We're C-Unit. I'm Bear and that's Falcon," he said pointing to the serious looking one. "The other two outside are Hare and Leopard."

"Yeah," I said making myself some toast and eggs. The two of them followed my every move mournfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys really that hungry?" I said shaking my head. They straightened and tried to look as if they didn't want my food.

"No! Of course not!" Bear stuttered. I shook my head again and made some more toast and eggs, grudgingly adding some for Alex.

"Where is the other kid? Alex Rider? We need to talk to him," Falcon said as I placed the food on the table.

"He's asleep. Why can't you just tell me?" I snapped. They exchanged a glance.

"The other unit said-" Falcon stepped on Bear's foot.

"The other unit said if you had any news and whatnot to talk to Alex Rider only?" I was getting angrier by the second. Not good so early in the morning. "Why can't you just tell me?" I said exasperatedly.

A snort came from the doorway.

"They had orders Adams. Don't give them that face," Alex said strolling in and helping himself to a piece of toast.

I really hated this guy. Why could he always keep a blank expression on his face? And what exactly does he do for MI6 that they actually wanted him to guard me?

I stomped out of the kitchen and out the door. I was immediately joined by one of the other men in the unit.

"Go away. I don't need you to baby sit me," I growled.

The guy shook his head. "Sorry, I've got orders."

He followed me as I stomped off.

...

**ugh. i knopw this chapter was bad. i just really wanted to finish the chapter so i could start the next one. sorry for the delay! i was out in hamptons for the fourth of july. **


	6. When You Know

**Disclaimer: Ummm… I'm a girl. And Anthony Horowitz is a guy… sooo. That would make me just another fanfiction writer. Not a famous author. **

CHAPTER 6: When You Know

Mackenzie POV

The days were blurring together. I can't even remember what I did the day before. But that's probably because I did nothing. Besides the few walks and stuff, no one really talked. Maybe I would have if it were K Unit with us all the time. But it wasn't. They haven't been rotated back in for guard duty as yet. And talking with Alex was out of the question. He stuck to himself.

I was currently sprawled on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was our fifth day here and I was doing what I usually do. Nothing. I knew Alex was also in his room. I haven't heard him come out since breakfast. I didn't understand why he was so annoyed all the time. I suddenly got up. Who cares if I never talk to Alex? I'm going to talk to him right now.

I walked with purpose over to his bedroom door. And then faltered. I shook my head to clear it and taking a deep breath I knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" his voice called. I opened it and stepped in.

"So what's up?" I said skipping over to his desk chair and sitting down. He looked at me with incredulity. Then he just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He was sprawled on his bed just like I had been.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored," I said playing the oblivious act quite good, if I should say so myself.

"And you think I'll relieve your bordness? Think again. You should go," he said not even looking my way**. [AN- Apparently 'bordness is not a word. Haha. Let's pretend it is. = ]]**

"You know you're really rude? What have I ever done to you?" I blurted out without thinking.

Alex sat up from where he was sprawled on his bed.

"I'm rude, because I need to be," he replied.

"And why do you need to be? And do you think you're better than everyone? Because you're not. I like to know what's happening too. What would happen if I know anyway?" I glared.

He got up and walked until he was right in front of me.

"Why can't you understand that it's better that you don't know anything?"

"Why is it up to you to decide?"

Suddenly his normal black expression changed. Now it looked tired and wise; his eyes were eyes that had seen too much.

"I've destroyed a snakehead twice. I almost died a numerous amount of times. I know _exactly_ what I'm up against. And I know _exactly_ what _you're_ up against. You think they just want you? Because they don't. You think they're just going to _capture_ you? 'Cause their not. Do you think they're _just_ going to kill you? 'Cause they won't. They want _information_. You're under the protection of MI6! _Military Intelligence 6!_ Of _course_ they want information!" Alex was quite breathing hard by now and was red in the face.

Somebody coughed. Ben Daniels stood in the open doorway.

"Alex." Ben hesitated. He seemed unsure what to say or do.

"Ben."

"Alex, we need to talk," Ben said.

"Why?" he asked. His face as now void of expression.

Ben motioned for him to come out and Alex followed him all the way to the kitchen. And so did I. For once, Alex didn't tell me to leave.

"Alex," Ben began and faltered and then started again. "Yesterday a sniper from the snakehead came to your house." He paused. Alex's face was like a rock. "He didn't kill her at first. He… he tortured her for information. Information that she apparently didn't give. When he saw she wouldn't budge he… well…. He shot her," Ben said slowly and quietly.

Jack… They were talking about Alex's guardian. Jacqueline Starbright… I turned to look at him. There was nothing. No expression… nothing. His face looked dead. He didn't look sad or upset. He wasn't crying… and then he turned to me.

"You wanted to know what happens when you '_know_?' _This_ is what happens when you '_know_.'" Then he walked by Ben and I, and then by K Unit who were now standing in the doorway.

There was silence and then Ben turned to me. A stricken expression was on my face.

"I don't understand…" I choked out quietly

"What don't you understand," Ben asked quietly.

"His- his face. There was… nothing. Why is he… what the hell…?" I couldn't even talk.

"Just because he had no expression on his face does not mean he's has no emotion," Ben said sharply.

I stepped back a little and Ben's face softened.

"Look, don't worry ok? Everything will work out. Go read or something and then we'll see what we could do for dinner later," Snake said coming up behind Ben.

I was silent for a few seconds. Then, "No."

"No?" Snake asked confused.

I just shook my head. And then ran out the door after Alex Rider. For once, no one followed. Even if they were supposed to.

Third Person POV

Mackenzie's feet snapped twigs and branches as she ran after Alex. When she caught sight of him she ran faster. He was punching every tree within distance. His fists were all bloody and cut.

"Alex!" Mackenzie screamed. "Stop it!" She took a step closer and he spun around. His eyes were like ice; eyes that would kill you if they could.

"Don't. Just leave. Why can't you just leave?" Alex's voice was harsh and cold.

"Please, just stop hurting yourself," Mackenzie quietly, her voice breaking. She took a step closer and froze as his fist rose.

"Please…" Mackenzie begged again.

He opened his mouth to say something when gunshots rang through the air.

**Reviews are loved.**


	7. Do Not Stop and Do Not Turn Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters originating from the Alex Rider Series… unfortunately. I only own Mackenzie Adams and whoever else you don't recognize. **

**I am so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update. Can you guys forgive me? ; ( Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Do Not Stop and Do Not Turn Back

Alex took one look at the house and then started toward it. Then he remembered me. He looked torn: should he go help out or should he stay with me? I'm glad to say he chose the latter because I had no idea what I would have done. He started toward me as he caught sight of men that were not dressed in the normal SAS attire surrounding the house.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said urgently.

"Go? Go where!" I hissed back.

He didn't answer, he just grabbed my hand and we ran, him half pulling me through the forest.

"Do you know where you're going!" I shrieked breathlessly.

"No."

"What! What do you mean no! We have to get help! Call your people. What about the camp? The SAS camp? Is it close by?"

"Yes." He pulled out a necklace and squeezed the pendant three times.

"Then let's head to their camp!"

"We can't head there right now."

"Why not? You said it was close by."

"It's 3 miles away. That's an hour in walking distance."

"So? We could do it!"

Alex suddenly stopped dead.

"Listen carefully Mackenzie," his voice deadly quiet. "Snakeheads _aren't_ stupid. They know that the first place we're going to go is Brecon Beacons. MI6 will _not_ help us immediately. They'll hope we'll eventually go to the SAS. And they also know that we can't right now. Our only hope is to stay here until it gets dark and then go there." He paused looking around. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded my head quickly.

A ghost of a smile touched his face and then he grabbed my hand again and we ran. He stopped one more time in front of some of the biggest trees I've ever seen in my life.

"Now we climb," he said matter of factly. [Apparently 'factly' is not a word. Oh well. = ]]

I choked on my spit. He looked at me strangely as if to say 'what is there to choke on.'

"What do you mean climb? As in climb this tree?"

"Yes. We'll wait up there. No one ever looks up," he pushed me toward the tree. "Now go."

"What? Why me first? You go!"

He sighed impatiently. "Do you want to fall on the hard ground and break your neck?"

I huffed and then put my hands on the base of the trunk.

"Um. There are bugs and stuff. They might bite us. We should find another hiding place," I started walking off, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bugs are the least of my worries. In fact, it's not a worry at all. Up. Now."

Gulping I started up the trunk. I was three quarters of the way there when we heard voices.

Alex swore and then started up. "Go, go, go!" he hissed. He was next to me in no time. I was about to stop at the first branch but he pushed me upward. Now I was getting scared. I'm not scared of heights, but this tree was really high. I felt like to throw up, but I followed him anyway. There was blood and scratches on both of our arms, but we ignored them.

We stopped finally in the middle. Men and maybe women (you couldn't really tell, you just assumed they were men) were walking around the forest. And Alex was right. Not one of them looked up. I was trembling, pressed up against the base of the tree and holding on the Alex's shirt for dear life. I turned to him.

"What now?"

"We wait. It'll be fully dark around 9:00. It's 8:12 now," he said glancing at his watch.

It was the longest wait of my life. I jumped at every single noise, and let me tell you, there were a lot of noises. And while I was having mini heart attacks, Alex was sleeping.

…***************** …..

Alex POV

I wasn't sleeping, but I knew Mackenzie thought I was. I was aware of every noise. I could hear the rustling of leaves and the birds and beetles ringing through the night. I was also aware how Mackenzie jumped at every noise. Inwardly I laughed. She was such a funny kid. Kid. She was only a year and few months younger than me. I would be sixteen in a couple days, but the way things were going I would probably be spending it in Brecon Beacons… or defeating a snakehead.

"Oh. ." I opened my eyes, surprised.

"What?" I looked at her and she jumped at my voice.

"I thought you were sleeping!" she said accusingly.

"You thought wrong," I smirked back. She flinched again and gripped my shirt.

"What?" I asked again exasperated. She slowly pointed to the beetle on my pant leg. It was about the size of my thumb.

"What? This little thing? This is nothing," I said picking it up. Now she was trying to get as far from me as possible. I held it toward her (which I guess wasn't a good idea since we were in a tree.) And that's when it flew. Straight on her face. So as it's supposed to go her arms flapped back as she tried to keep her balance.

I guess I'm making it sound as if it was no big deal, but that's not true. I was scared out of my mind. The tree was really high up and a fall from it could result in a broken neck. And as much as I'm rude to Mackenzie she was growing on me. I didn't want her to die. So I leaped forward and grabbed her by her ankle. Her scream died in her throat and she looked up at me and I looked down at her. A weird feeling went through me. I don't know what it was. But looking at her the way she currently was: disheveled, her hair rumpled, dirt and tears on her face… It made me feel…. I shook my head sharply. I was staring at her too long.

I pulled her up and huffed.

"Are you ok?" I asked roughly. She nodded quickly and swiped at her tears, embarrassed. Not another word was said for the next fifteen minutes. We sat there side by side on the tree branch, leaning against the base of the trunk. As it got dark, I felt her grab onto my shirt. I let her. It made her feel safe, so I let her.

…&******&…

Mackenzie POV

"Mackenzie," I heard Alex whisper.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go. I'm going to start down. You follow right after me. Be careful." He started down with me following. It wasn't as hard as going up.

When we reached the bottom he took my hand. I ignored the tingle that went through my body.

"We're going to do this quickly and silently. If we jog it's going to take us about 40 minutes if there are no mishaps. You ready?" I nodded my head and we started off.

It wasn't hard at first. But nothing is ever hard at first. Five minutes past, 10, 15, 20, 30. Alex was basically dragging me by now.

"Come on we're almost there. Look," he pointed. I saw nothing. He shook his head at me. Then he froze and swore. He looked around and then looked at me, his eyes hard.

"Listen to me Mackenzie. And listen good. I want to run as fast as you can. Look again. You can see the fence just a little." I looked and this time I saw.

"Good now listen. When you get near the fence _do not touch it_. It's charged with electricity. Start screaming the words Code Red at the top of your lungs and don't stop until you see someone in an SAS uniform. Do not stop and do not turn back. Do you understand?"

I nodded fearfully. "What are you going to do?" I whispered. He moved his leather jacket out of the way to reveal two guns. I looked at them and then looked at him. He looked right back. Then he reached out and touched my cheek for a split second. Then I ran.

My lungs were burning before I even started and now they were on fire. But I didn't stop and I didn't turn back. I heard shouts and bullets ringing through the air and I started to cry once more. But I didn't stop and I didn't turn back. Then I saw the fence. Remembering Alex's instructions I started yelling at the top of my voice.

"Code Red! Code Red!" I screamed over and over. I saw a soldier almost immediately. Then there were more. Shout were heard and orders. But before anything else could happen I felt something slam into my left shoulder. I looked to see the blood pouring out of my arm. I was just hit with a bullet.

"Mackenzie!" a voice cried. It sounded like Bear. The adrenaline had disappeared and I felt the most excruciating pain I've ever felt flow through my body. I felt someone grab me before I passed out. And then… nothing.

**Reviews are more than welcome. They are loved. **

**Let me know if there are any errors everyone. I didn't reread this one too carefully. I just wanted to post it. **


	8. Nevertheless

**Omigod! I'm am sorry everyone! I haven't update in a long time because I'm very lazy for one and because NYC high schools like to swamp their students with HW. Sorry! This isn't my best chapter. I've been rereading this story and I've realized that there were a lot of things I should have added. Don't worry I'm not going to delete this and start all over. If I ever make a new story I'll know better. = ] **

**Alright everyone. Any suggestions on where you want this story to go? Like, do you want anyone to die (NOT Alex), maybe have something horrible happen to a character (ex: losing an arm, unable to walk, blindness etc)? Also, can someone explain the whole beta thing to me? I mean I know what a beta is and stuff, but like how do you get one, and when you decide who you want as a beta what do you do after that and stuff. Because I know there's the beta tab on my account so care to go into depth about what a beta is and does and how?**

**Olive you all!**

**Chapter: 16**

Mackenzie POV

I woke up to a pounding headache and the smell of antiseptic. My vision was blurry at first, but as it sharpened I realized I was lying in a cot in a room bathed in bright white lights. I tried to sit up, but a hand pushed me down. Pain was coursing through my arm and my head. I squinted at the person in front of me. It was a doctor. His lips were moving and I realized he was saying something to me.

"What?" I croaked.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"I said I'm going to have to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability. Alright?"

I looked at him strangely, but nodded.

"What is your name?" Oh. Those kinds of questions.

"Mackenzie Adams."

"When were you born?"

"June 7, 1995."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Cathy Adams." Please don't ask about my father, please don't ask about my father. He didn't.

"Where were you born?"

"_, England."

"What year is it?"

"2010."

He shined a light into my eyes and then checked my heartbeat.

"You seem to be fine. We got to you in time so you didn't lose a lot of blood. Nevertheless, you still got shot in the shoulder so you need to take it easy. If you're in any pain take the one of the pills I'm giving to you. No more than one a day," he eyes me sternly. "You're in the Brecon Beacons clinic. You and Alex Rider will be staying here until further notice."

I stared at him. "What do you mean until further notice! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home! I want to be away from all this madness! What kind of world is this? I don't understand-"

"Don't take it out on the doctor Mackenzie. Come on, I'm taking you to the barrack that you'll be staying in with Alex."

Ben was standing in the doorway, bruises on his face and a bandage around his arm.

"Ben! Are you okay? How is everyone else? Did anyone…." I left the sentence hanging and looked at him.

"No Mackenzie, no one died. MI6 showed up and we have four members of the snakehead in custody right now. The others were killed. Now come on."

I got up slowly and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I walked over to him. There was a bandage over my arm and it was in a sling. My other arm was black and blue and there were scratches all over my face. My hair was in a tangled mess and to sum it up in four words: I looked like hell. Sighing, I tried to fix my hair with my hands, but then stopped. It didn't matter.

I walked over to Ben and we stepped out into the hallway and then outside through the double doors. There were SAS men everywhere. Groaning I kept my face down. So much for "it didn't matter".

* * *

ALEX POV

I was currently sprawled on the bed in the barrack I would be staying in. Miraculously I'd only escaped with a few bruises and a sprained wrist. Mackenzie on the other hand… I shook my head. They still managed to shoot her.

The door opened and in walked Crawley. Alex sat up his eyes narrowed.

"I thought the house was safe! Care to explain how they found us?"

"There's been another… issue that has come up…" Crawley said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"We have a rogue agent. You probably haven't heard of him. His name is Jensen Collins. He wasn't one of our better agents, but he was still acceptable," Crawley paused. "Until his wife and children were killed recently. He blames us."

"I would too. Did he send for your help and you were to slow to respond? Like you did with me on Point Blanc?" I said venomously.

Crawley ignored the question. "Incidentally, he went and joined the same snakehead that wants you and Miss Adams and told them where you were. How he acquired that information is yet to be known. Nevertheless, he knows things about MI6 that shouldn't be told to an enemy," Crawley paused again. "He must be killed."

My head shot up. "I've never killed a man on purpose, in cold blood. I'm _not_ about to start now."

"We figured you'd say that. When we send you on this mission - which will be in few days- we'll be sending K Unit with you, along with Agent Daniels."

I analyzed his expression. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Mackenzie Adams will be accompanying you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

As we neared the barrack I heard Alex shouting. Ben stepped forward and opened the door. Alex was standing toe to toe with a man, yelling into his face. I believe his name was Mr. Crawley; I'd never spoken to him. I heard my name and realized Alex was yelling about me.

"Are you joking with me? Mackenzie will be dead within a day! She's no agent! What are you guys on!"

"Mr. Rider, Miss Adams will only be there for a ploy. We realize she's no you and that she had no fighting skills besides that of teenage girls around the world. We can't change that within a few days even though we want too. Nevertheless she will be going. You will be briefed soon. Good day." Crawley walked out of the barrack.

For once Alex was speechless.

**I didn't proof read this! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Tell me exactly where they are so I can fix it. **


	9. The Key Word is Attempt

**Disclaimer: No I don't own him. **

CHAPTER 9: The Key Word is Attempt

Jensen Collins was in a bad fix. He stood head bowed as Mackdun Hacker took out his anger on the room around him. Then he turned to Collins.

"You idiot! How! How did you get caught? It was simple! Just keep me posted on the whereabouts of Mackenzie Adams and Alex Rider!"

Jensen shook.

"I'm sorry sir. It wasn't purposefully done," he said, his voice trembling in fear, showing the coward he really was.

"You better hope on your life it wasn't purposefully done!"

"Sir, I-."

Mackdun Hacker struck him across the face. "Shut up!" he roared.

Jensen shut up.

Mackdun Hacker closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them and smiled. Inwardly, Jensen shuddered. It was the smile of and evil man.

"You can redeem yourself Collins. All you have to do is one little thing," Mackdun grinned.

* * *

Mackenzie POV

"What's so bad about having me come along? I'm just going to be there."

"Exactly! You'll be there! You'll probably get killed and blow our whole mission."

"I will not! You're so negative!" I growled.

It was three days since Crawley came to us. We've been at it for hours. I think I've heard every excuse in the world on why I shouldn't be going.

"And it's not like your opinion matters anyway. You have to take orders from the higher ups," I said smugly.

Alex glared at me.

"Get up," he said suddenly.

I stared at him.

"What?" I eased back a bit into my chair.

"Get up!" He opened the door of the barrack and headed outside. After a moment hesitation, I followed. What is this guy up to?

Soldiers glared at me as I walked by. Feeling conspicuous in my sling and the scratches over my face (I did comb my hair and change my clothes, thank you very much), I scurried after Alex.

"Where are we going?" I hissed. He ignored me. I huffed. What a self-centered, cocky little-.

I gave a little squeak. He just entered the sergeant's office. I've never met the sergeant, but I've heard he's horrible. I reached out to grab Alex's shirt, but it was too late. He entered the sergeant's room without knocking. I gave another squeak and then entered, making sure I was directly behind him.

He was a medium sized man, the sergeant was. He was stocky and well-muscled with a hard, glaring face.

"What's up Sargent? Did you miss me?" Alex grinned.

The sergeant glared.

"I tried my hardest to make sure I wouldn't have to see your bratty face again. I can see I've failed."

"Eh. Well. It happens to everyone," Alex smiled.

I wanted to yell at him. Why was he being so rude?

Suddenly, Alex changed his stance and stood straight with his arms at his sides, staring straight ahead. I gaped.

"Sir. Permission to go to the shooting range and the combat ground with Ms. Adams, Sir? I would like to attempt to teach her to shoot and fight. I probably won't succeed Sir, seeing as we only have a few days. But I ask nevertheless."

The sergeant studied him.

"Why should I grant this request?"

"With all due respect Sir, you probably will never see Ms. Adams again. With this attempt at training, hopefully it will be because there's no need of it. Not because she's dead."

The sergeant studied Alex again and then he turned to me.

I stayed as still as possible and was going to look everywhere but at his face but thought better of it and looked him in the eyes. The room was silent and I held my breath.

"Permission granted Cub," he said.

Alex grinned at him and went back to his sarcastic self. He bowed and said, "I thank thee my good sir," and walked out. I stood still for a second and then realized I was alone with the sergeant. I ran out in a hurry.

"Teach me how to shoot! As in a gun?" I shrieked at him.

"_Attempt_. The key word is attempt. I doubt you'll learn, but hey. It's worth a try," he said nonchalantly.

I glared at him. "My arm is in a sling with a bullet hole you idiot."

"It's been three days, your arm can use some exercise."

I glared again, but stopped, when I realized we neared the shooting range. I just got shot, why would I want to shoot a gun?

"Alex…" I whispered.

"What."

"I really don't want to," I said quietly.

He stopped and turned to me.

"Nothing can happen to you here," he said quietly. "And trust me if anyone says a word I will unleash my wrath," he gave me a half smile. My stomach gave a little flutter feeling, but I pushed it aside. Alex was a jerk and there is and will never be any feelings there.

He cocked an eyebrow at my staring and I blushed.

"So are we going or not?" I growled. He rolled his eyes and walked on.

There were wolf whistles along with curses and insults thrown at us as we walked by the men. I wished I could hide, but what can I do. I kept my head up and a glare on my face. Alex chuckled beside me. I huffed and then took a step nearer to Alex when a man stepped in front of us, glaring.

"Well, well, well boys. I see we have us a couple of new recruits," he said mockingly. The men laughed.

"You know what we do to new recruits don't you?" he said to us.

Alex yawned. A giggle escaped from my mouth.

The man's face turned red. He wasn't much of a man anyway. Sure he had some muscles but he didn't look very experienced and was only about 20 years old or so.

"You think you're funny, ay?" he yelled.

"You know, you're wasting my time. Can you just move?" Alex asked him, politely.

"Who do you think you are coming in this camp like you own the place? You and your little girlfriend. I bet-"

"Oh _shut_ _up,_" I said.

His mouth opened slightly.

"What did you just say to me little girl?" He took a step forward, but so did Alex.

"Oh ho! What'cha gonna do little boy?"

Alex laughed right in his face. "You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?"

Some of the men laughed, probably the ones who knew who Alex was.

Angry, the guy swung his fist. Alex shook his head and with two rapid blows, the man was on the ground moaning in pain, holding his jaw and his stomach.

Alex sighed and we walked on.

"So are you going to teach me how to do that?"

He gave me a look. "Are you serious? Even if I did teach you, you couldn't do it. Hopefully you won't get near enough to anyone to even attempt it."

I scowled. What a moron.

* * *

Alex POV

I chuckled inwardly. Mackenzie really didn't like my sarcasm. I grabbed a MC51 assault rifle and handed it to Mackenzie.

"Don't worry it's not loaded. I'm not that stupid."

"Ok… What do I do," she said. I groaned. Why did I offer to do this? I'm not a very patient person. I sighed and showed her how to hold it. I also, showed her how to remove the percussion cap, cock the trigger and shoot.*** **Well, I didn't let her shoot. When she mastered that I took it from her and set it down.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it for the rifle," I said to her. "You're not going to shoot it anyway. It was just a precaution."

She glared at me.

"Don't give me that look." I picked up a Sig P228. It was lighter, easier to shoot, and for close quarters, which is what she, hopefully, won't need.

"I'm going to teach you how to use this. It's a Sig P228. It's for close quarters."

Some men had gathered around to watch and I sighed inwardly. There were bound to be questions.

"Just watch ok? Watch how I hold the gun." I cocked the trigger. Mackenzie flinched.

I looked at the targets, closed my eyes for a brief second and then opened them to shoot the bullets in a rapid succession.

There was silence as they stared at the targets. My bullets had hit the middle of every one.

Mackenzie's voice broke through the silence.

"You want me to do _that_? You _gotta_ be kidding me."

* * *

*** I don't know much about guns and how to use them and what not. Sorry if the little info that **_**is**_** there is wrong. I only know the names because I looked it up. **

**Lol. Sorry everyone. I know this chapter sucked. And it was a horrible place to end. = [**

**I'll do better next time I promise. I didn't reread this one. Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes. **

**Reviews are loved. **


End file.
